


First Dance

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [30]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 30: A Royal Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

“You’re much better at this than you were last time.”

“Well, having a foot that fits and is properly connected certainly helps.”

Kai grins as he leads Cinder, now officially his wife, across the dance floor. Around them, the combined courts of the Commonwealth and Luna applaud politely, celebrating the union of the Emperor and the Queen, but he doesn’t really notice them, he’s too busy gazing into Cinder’s eyes.

Her eyes…

If he hadn’t known what to look for, he wouldn’t have noticed the flicker at the bottom of her left iris.

“Are you… watching a tutorial?”

“… maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end on a light note, and this is also a scene I've wanted to write for a long time.


End file.
